Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by musicalmidget
Summary: Addison and Callie have been best friends since they met. Callie and her husband are trying to have a baby but Callie feels that’s the only reason George makes love to her. Addison feels for. What happens when the two friends decide to have a girls night


_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any thing associated with it. The only things I own are two issues of the magazine and Seasons 1 and 2 on DVD. Also an autographed picture of Sara Ramirez! Besides if I did own it, Denny Duquette would be alive and happy with Izzie, there fore her not wanting to love George!**_

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: **Addison and Callie have been best friends since they met. Callie and her husband are trying to have a baby but Callie feels that's the only reason George makes love to her. Addison feels for. What happens when the two friends decide to have a night of drunken bliss?

Callie patiently waited at the nurse's station on the OB floor. She lightly tapped her fingers on the solid counter before her. Callie needed to talk to Addison, she wanted to get out tonight and Addison was just the person she needed to get out with. She glanced behind her and saw the familiar read hair of her best friend. "Addie!" she called and turned around, her hair wiping violently behind her. Addison turned to see who called her. She smiled at the sight of Callie coming toward her. "Hey Callie, what's up?" she asked, closing the patient clipboard and putting her pin back in her lab coat. Callie hugged her then pulled back, a serious face planted on her. "Addie, let's go out tonight, please? I feel so alone. George is so distant and I feel like a breeding machine." She explained. Addison tilted her head to the side in confusion. 'Breeding machine?" she asked. "Yeah, we're trying to have a baby remember. I feel that's the only reason we make love anymore." She said, then leaned in and whispered into Addison's ear. Damn it, I can't even remember the last time I had a great orgasm." Addison stifled a small smile, to prevent her from laughing. Callie playfully smacked her arm. "Hey, that's not funny!" She said, and folded her arms across her chest. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Addison replied but couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Callie dropped her jaw then realized the hilarity of her situation and joined Addison. "Ok, so it is funny. But seriously can we do something tonight? I need some girl time or I'm going to go insane. Please?" she asked, and made her pouty face. How could Addison say no to that? It was just too darn cute. Addison rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, fine. I'll get some alcohol and we can have a girl's night in, in my room?" she said. Callie hugged Addison tightly and squealed in delight. 'Oh Addie, thank you!" she said. Addison smiled, hugging her back. She loved seeing Callie happy. She had been down for the couple of days and anything she could do to help Callie be happy she would do it. "Ok, meet me in my room at 9. I have to go, I've got a c-section." She said and turned to leave. 'Ok, see you then." She said, and left. Addison giggled and left to continue her shift.

Callie rummaged through her clothes trying to find something to wear, "Cal, what's the big deal. It's a night with Addison, in her room. It doesn't matter what you wear." George said, as he watched her go through her clothes like a dog looking for food. "I know, but how often do I get to look nice? I'm always in my scrubs or pj's." she said, throwing random pieces of clothes behind her. A red satin bra flew into George's lap and he rolled his eyes, smiling. He got up and dangled it in front of her. "Point taken." He said, kissing her cheek. Callie giggled and took the bra from him. 'Sorry." She said, and stuffed it back into the drawer. "I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll see you when you get back. Have fun." He said, kissing her goodbye and retreating to the bathroom. "Ok, bye!" she called to him. A few minutes later and a pile of clothes behind her, Callie finally found what she was going to wear. She slipped on a pair of low-rise jeans and a black halter. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and took one last glance at herself. Satisfied with the way she looked, she left the room.

She went up the flight of stairs to Addison's room and gently knocked on the door. 'Coming!" she head Addison call from inside. She then heard the door click open and watched as the door opened revealing Addison in a towel, her read hair soaked and falling around her face. "Hey, just give me a minute. I had an emergency c-section just after my shift ended." She said, motioning for Callie to come in. She walked in a noticed the smell of jasmine. _Must be Addie's shampoo. _Callie sat down on the bed and Addison disappeared in to the bathroom. She heard the sound of the hair dryer come on. Callie curiously looked around the room. She saw Addison's laptop open on the table with her most recent play list on the screen. Callie got up and looked at it. She smiled at the first song. 'The Mating Game', the very song she was dancing to when the chief caught her in her underwear. Addison opened the door to find Callie bent over her computer. She couldn't help but be enticed by Callie's voluptuous curves. She licked her lips and stared at the Latin beauty before her. Addison shook away her thoughts and spoke. "Like what you see?" Callie jumped and turned around. "Oh, yeah. We have the same taste in music." Callie said. "Ok shall we get this party stared as she walked over to the table. She reached into he bag on the table and pulled out two bottles of liquor. 'Sweet, Vodka and Scotch, do you plan on getting gloriously drunk Addison?" Callie asked, walking over to the table. She picked up the vodka and took the lid off. Addison smiled. "Yep!" she said, picking up the scotch and following Callie's lead. " Ok on three, one, two, three." Addison said and the two women each took a swig of their respective bottles. The both turned to each other and laughed as the alcohol entered their bodies.

Soon after the effects of the liquor took over, Callie found herself crawling on the floor, unable to stand. Addison was on the bed laughing at Callie's numerous failed attempts to stand. "Damn it!" Callie yelled as she tried to stand but fell back down. 'Stop laughing and help me up!" Callie told Addison. Addison stopped laughing and looked at Callie. 'How the hell am I supposed to help you? I'm as drunk as you are!" she said, then started laughing. Addison tried to get up but instead rolled off the bed onto the floor. "Oww!" she said. "Ha! You fell off the bed!" Callie said laughing. "Oh hush! Now how am I going to help you?" she said, crawling over to her. Callie shrugged her shoulders. Addison managed to stand up and she gave her hands to Callie, hoping to pull her up. Instead Callie caused Addison to fall over on top of her. Both women giggled immensely but Addison stopped when her green eyes stared into Callie's chocolate ones. Addison pushed a stray hair from Callie's face and smiled at her. "What?" Callie asked curiously. Addison continued to stare into Callie's eyes, not speaking. "Addie, you're scaring me." Callie said. Addison lifted a finger to Callie's lips, hushing her. "Callie, do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" she asked. "Addie, I.." Callie started but was cut off when Addison lips crushed onto hers. Addison kissed her hard, slipping her tongue into Callie's mouth. _Damn she tastes so sweet._ Callie surprisingly kissed her back, with the same passion. Addison pulled back, breathing hard and looked at Callie's confused expression. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Callie grabbed the back of Addison head and pulled her back down to her lips. Addison moved herself so she was straddling Callie's hips. She kissed Callie with more passion than she had before. Callie knotted her fists into Addison's hair, to keep her there. Addison stopped the kiss and placed her hands on Callie's shoulders. Pushing her away. "Callie, wait." She said. Callie looked up at Addison and smiled. "Addie, please. You're making me feel wanted for me not like some piece of meat." She said, running her hands up Addison's legs.

"I know. Let me show you how wonderful you are." Addison said, then snaked her arm behind Callie's neck, untying the halter. She brought the strings up to the front and exposed Callie's ample breast. The cool airs made Callie's nipples become erect, making Addison want her even more. She gently messaged one breast while she took the other into her mouth. Callie gasped and wriggled beneath Addison small frame. She tried finding something to grip onto but couldn't find anything so she pulled on Addison shirt tightly. Callie gently bit her lip to stifle her moans. Addison then stopped her actions, causing Callie to whimper, and kissed her. She moved her hands between them and down too the top of Callie's pants. Addison stopped kissing her long enough to unbutton Callie's pants and slid them off her. She then returned to kissing her as her hands traveled down the smooth fabric of the halter into Callie's dark curls. She let her fingers linger there for a moment before sliding them into her moist folds. Callie moaned against Addison's lips. Addison smiled and circled Callie's clit with her thumb and she dipped a finger into her center. Callie arched her back as Addison entered another and moved them in and out of her slowly. Addison wasn't nearly finished with what she was planning to do. She teased Callie by pulling her fingers out and pausing before plunging them back into her. She curled her fingers up and knew she had hit a sweet spot when Callie gasped in pleasure. Addison smiled wickedly as she pulled her fingers out and planted kisses on Callie's neck, chest and stomach. Callie knew what Addie was up to. She closed her eyes as Addie's warm breath touched her most sensitive area. Addison had no idea what she was doing but she dove in, gently licking every inch of Callie. Callie arched her back, making Addison take more of her in. Addie flicked her tongue in and out of Callie's center while her thumb rubbed Callie's clit. Addison then got the idea to switch, She wanted to feel Callie's orgasm when it hit. She gently sucked on Callie's clit as she plunged two fingers deep into her. She once again curled them to hit that sweet spot. Callie moaned, gripping Addison's hair and tugging on it. Addison's tongue and finger's worked simultaneously. Callie soon felt her orgasm began and she moaned loudly. "That's it let me hear you." Addie said, taking her mouth off for only a second, but continuing her actions with her hands. Callie screamed Addison's name as her orgasm hit full force. Addison smiled as she felt Callie tighten around her finger and scream her name. Callie gripped harder to Addison's hair as her orgasm went though out her body. She had never felt one this good before. Addison finally pulled her fingers out and moved away. She licked her fingers clean and stared at the motionless woman before her. Callie breathed heavily and she pulled Addison down to her. Addison laid her head on Callie's chest and listened to the rhythm of her heartbeat. Callie finally had enough breath to speak. "Why couldn't I be a lesbian? That was absolutely amazing." She whispered. Addison laughed and raised her head to look at her. "I did my best." She said. 'You're best? That was fucking amazing! I've never had an orgasm like that. I guess it's true when the say a woman knows how to pleasure another woman." She said, laughing. "Go to sleep Callie." Addison said, laying her head back down. "I was just about to say the same thing." Callie replied, closing her eyes. Soon the two drunken friends were sound asleep tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
